His Chosen One
by NeonDomino
Summary: Selkie!AU - Sirius the Selkie is forced into marriage with the cruel, cool-hearted Lord Lucius Malfoy. Remus, Lord Malfoy's servant and oblivious to Sirius' non-human qualities, quickly stumbles into love with the Selkie. But can their love be when Sirius craves the sea and Remus cannot escape the manor?


Selkie!Sirius

Written for Last Ship Sailing - Selkie!AU

His Chosen One

* * *

So - Harry Potter has Selkies as the merpeople in the Black Lake.

Legends on Selkies write them as seal-like creatures that shed their skin to walk in human form on land. There are stories about Selkies that had their skins stolen and forced into marriage/having children.

I've combined the two. Mermaid-like Selkies who can shed their skin to walk as Humans.

* * *

Remus sniffed the soup, delighting in the smell that filled his senses. Chunks of meat floated at the top of the soup along with various vegetables. Alice had really outdone herself once more.

He took the ladle, carefully spooning out the soup into two bowls, being generous with his portions, before spreading some butter thickly onto the bread he had just sliced. He set the bread onto two plates and put the plates and bowls onto a tray, before heading out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

Remus didn't glance around, keeping his gaze on the floor as he approached the table. He could feel Lucius' eyes on him but didn't meet his gaze. Lucius Malfoy had made it clear to the staff how above them he was, and Remus wasn't going to defy him. He set the tray onto the centre of the table, lifting the first bowl and placing it in front of his master. The plate of bread was placed in front of the Lord of the house, before moving down the table to where he could hear someone shifting in their seat.

Remus picked up the second bowl and placed it down, not daring to look in the direction of the guest. There was a small cough as Remus put the bread down. "What… what is this?"

Remus hesitated. Lord Malfoy had often asked the same question, though his voice was usually filled with malice. Lord Malfoy wasn't really asking what he was eating, he was expressing how unfit it was for him to have. The guest didn't share that tone. He was clearly uncertain as to what his meal was.

"It is steak and potato soup," Remus murmured softly, bowing slightly. "I hope it's to your liking."

"I… yes, thank you."

Remus resisted the urge to look up to see why the guest sounded so scared. He reminded himself it was not his place, and it wasn't worth the beating from his Lord. He would get another chance, he was sure.

He headed to the kitchens again, finding Alice sitting at the small wooden table with two bowls and some leftover bread, waiting for him to join her. With a grin, he settled onto the small stool next to her and quickly began eating, knowing his master would require him soon to clear up after the meal.

...oOo...

When Remus returned to the room soon after, his master was sitting in silence. He cleared the bowls and plates away, returning to await more orders.

"See to it that the guest room is prepared," Lucius said dismissively, his attention already turned away from Remus. Remus nodded, leaving the room quickly. He prefered not to be in Lucius' focus at all. The older man was cruel and vicious and liked to take his anger out on those 'weaker' than him. Weaker being the people who couldn't fight back. The people that needed the jobs in his household to survive.

Remus didn't look at the guest at the table, though he was curious. Lucius Malfoy rarely had the guest room prepared. It only happened when someone of great importance visited. Those of great importance tended to be loud, cruel and rude. Not quiet and anxious. It only served to make Remus even more curious about the stranger.

Though it was against everything that had been beaten into him by the late Lord Malfoy, and his son, Lucius Malfoy, Remus told himself that he'd find out more about the stranger and why the man was there.

After all, there was something about his voice that Remus couldn't shake. Maybe it was the fact that people who sat at his Master's dining table didn't talk to him so kindly, or maybe because there had been fear in the voice. There was just something telling Remus that this stranger needed him.

He left the room and headed to check on the guest quarters.

...oOo…

Remus was woken early the next morning by the sounds of the kitchen stuff rushing around. He quickly got up from the uncomfortable bed to see what was happening.

Opening the door, Remus watched as the three women cooked, rushing around and shouting urgent requests to each other.

He headed back into his room, quickly dressing and getting ready for the day, whilst wondering why no-one had woken him up sooner. Once dressed, Remus headed into the kitchen to find out what needed doing.

"Lord Malfoy is getting married," Molly stated, glancing at him. "You'll need to go and set the table upstairs. Only six spaces for lunch."

"Married? To who?"

"Whoever was staying in the guest room," she replied. "Hopefully he's nicer… nice." She glanced at the window. "I hope Gideon and Fabian have the garden ready for the wedding."

Remus stepped back, frowning at Molly, but she didn't notice the look, her eyes lingering on the window for a moment before turning back to the food she was preparing. He felt a hand grab his, yanking him from the room.

"Remus? What's wrong?"

"I served them dinner last night," Remus murmured. "I didn't even look at the guest, but he sounded… he was scared. I don't think he wants to be here."

"Well, who are we to decide that?" Alice asked carefully, biting her lip. Remus knew that beneath her words, she would be as concerned as he was, though she didn't show it as much as Remus did. "He didn't try and leave, Remus. None of us would hold anyone against their will. You know that!"

"But—"

"What if you say something and he repeats it to Lord Malfoy?" Alice continued. "Look, the man is here of his own will. Maybe… maybe Lord Malfoy will be nice?"

"Maybe it's an arranged marriage or something?" Remus offered, eyes wide. There was something wrong and he just couldn't place why he felt that way. "He might not have a choice."

"What can we do?" Alice murmured. "Look, whatever the case, he's chosen not to leave when he could just up and go during the night. Whatever reason he has to be here, he's now choosing to stay!"

Remus shook his head slightly, but had nothing to say. Even if the man asked him for help, what could Remus do? Maybe Alice was right.

...oOo…

He could hear the sounds of the music and when looking through the window, he could see the event on the grass in the lavish garden of the large manor. The scene was beautiful, the wedding with the sea in the near distance as a perfect backdrop to what could have been a beautiful picture.

But Remus' eyes were drawn to a man with dark hair who was standing alone, looking uncomfortable in his surroundings. He had an urge to sneak down and meet the man. He forced the idea away, reminding himself of his place.

This newcomer—whoever he was—was about to become the new master of the house. Remus was just a servant. Remus wasn't even allowed to look at the higher class, let alone talk to them.

All at once, everyone began to move into position, though the newcomer stayed exactly where he had been. Remus wanted to watch some more, but a loud pounding at the door indicated a guest had arrived.

He didn't want to delay in answering the door. Remus assumed that the guest had come for the wedding, and might be the Lord-to-be's family.

...oOo…

The guest turned out to be a woman who appeared to be in her early forties. Remus kept his eyes down, bowing slightly as he allowed her into the house.

"Have you had anyone new in the household in the last day or two?" she asked.

"Yes, my Lady. A man was at dinner last night. He is in the garden for the ceremony as we speak. Would you like me to show you the way? It's just started and I doubt they're anywhere near the vows yet."

"Vows? Ceremony? Is it the… the wedding?" The woman sounded panicked. "Already? It's barely been… not even a day… we didn't expect it to happen so fast."

Remus waited, eyes on the floor.

"Show me!"

Remus led the way through the house and the staff quickly disappeared from sight. Alice opened the door leading to the beautiful gardens, and the woman stepped out, her eyes fixing quickly on the ceremony.

"That went fast. When I came to the door, they hadn't even started," Remus said, looking towards where Lucius leaned in to kiss a man with dark hair, completing the marriage. The man was frozen; a statue.

The woman quickly pulled him behind a hedge. She lowered her voice to barely above a whisper. "I would like my presence here to remain a secret if that is possible?"

"I can definitely tell my master I didn't see anyone," Remus replied, his lips quirking at the idea. After all, he hadn't looked at the woman, as per the rules.

"And should you get the other man alone… he's not meant to be here. He needs to be freed."

"Why are you telling me this? Are you not scared that I'll tell my master your words?"

"It would not hurt me if your master found out," the woman informed him. "I believe I'm an excellent judge of character and from the moment I looked at you, I could sense that you're a good person. What is your name?"

"Remus Lupin."

"Well, my name is Enid. Tell him that Enid was here. Tell him that we are nearby, waiting to help him. He just needs to give a signal and we'll be here."

"If he's not meant to be here and you have others nearby, why not take him right now?" Remus asked, finally lifting his gaze. He met sharp hazel eyes. "What's stopping you?"

"It's not that easy," she replied with a heavy sigh. "I am not able to explain to you, but he is trapped here against his will and he'll need to be shown kindness."

"I'll… when Lord Malfoy is not here, I'll pass on your message," Remus confirmed. "But what signal?"

"I'm sure Sirius will figure something out. I must go now. I had hoped to get here and help before the wedding. This makes things harder for Sirius, but there's nothing I can do to help him at this moment. We hadn't anticipated this."

Remus heard the sound of voices drift closer. "You must leave now," he murmured. "If you don't want to be seen, you need to go."

"Keep him as safe as you can, Remus Lupin. Be his friend: help him, protect him. I can reward you."

Remus hesitated. "You are asking too much. We are unable to protect ourselves here," he admitted. "If I go against Lord Malfoy, I will be sent away. I can't protect him."

Enid nodded. "The rest then. Just be someone he can talk to. I will still reward—"

"If I were to befriend someone, I would prefer not to have a reward offered. Friendship isn't bought. I… I only ask one thing."

"Anything."

"When you escape with him… I can tell you are a woman of high-class. Perhaps you are in need of a couple of hardworking servants?"

"You require a home? I… I am not sure that I can do this. I will think about it." She was hesitant in speaking and Remus could hear the 'no' in her voice.

"Even if you can't, I'll still talk to… Sirius. Now go."

He watched her walk away, her clothes looking more expensive than those of Lucius Malfoys, and an ugly hat perched on her head. Remus knew he could trust her and fear settled in his chest as he thought about what Sirius would now have to go through as Lucius Malfoy's husband.

...oOo…

Remus woke up to the sound of someone walking past his room. He snuck from his bed and peeked out, only to be greeted with dark hair as someone walked down the hall.

He headed back in, slipping his feet into his slippers before heading from his bedroom and following the man toward the kitchens. Remus remembered how the man's plate had been sent back, the fish untouched. The potatoes and vegetables had been eaten, however.

"Excuse me… could you show me how to use… these?"

Remus jumped at the voice, not realising the man had turned around and spotted him. In his shock, he glanced at Sirius' face and words escaped him. Stormy-grey eyes watched him warily whilst sharp prominent cheekbones stuck out slightly when he smiled, hopefully, at him. His jaw and chin were all sharp angles and dark hair was plastered to the back of his head.

"Would you like a towel for your hair?" Remus offered.

The man unfolded his arms, reaching up to his head and touching it. "Oh, I didn't realise. I was bathing. I prefer it like this." He hesitated. "But thank you for the offer."

Remus was once again surprised at the manners the man had. He was unable to think of a reply, having half-expected a reply like he was used to from Lucius. The man's smile widened. "I remember seeing you before. The soup you make is wonderful!"

Remus snorted. "Alice's soup is wonderful. I'd have burnt it."

The man chuckled. "You and me both."

Remus quickly remembered what the man had said about looking for food. "You're hungry?"

"I couldn't eat," Sirius replied. "I was… I wasn't feeling my best earlier. I guess I was homesick, amongst other things."

Remus watched Sirius carefully. "I can heat up some leftover soup and cut you some bread. Would that be acceptable?" He couldn't tear his eyes away.

"That would, thank you." Sirius turned away and Remus walked past the handsome man, ready to make him something to eat.

"Will you sit with me? Eat with me?" Sirius whispered softly. It was so quiet Remus almost didn't hear the request. He had never been asked to dine with anyone of a higher class and knew Lucius would be furious if he found out.

But he couldn't bring himself to say no.

He was pleasantly surprised when Sirius insisted on helping him make food, insisting he wanted to learn. Remus didn't know what to make of the man. He was kind, friendly and handsome. He was nothing like Lucius Malfoy and Remus felt like he had made a new friend. Even if he wasn't supposed to be so familiar with the higher-class.

...oOo…

The midnight dinner was a quiet affair. Sirius tucked into the soup, eating as though he was starving, whilst Remus slowly ate his, trying not to stare at Sirius. He kept his eyes on the table, trying to remember his place.

"You've been here for a long time?" It was clearly a statement rather than a question, and Remus was glad that Sirius broke the silence and started a conversation.

Remus nodded slowly. "A few years," he replied. "I started here when I was fourteen and in need of work. It was… it was good of Lord Malfoy to give me a position on his staff."

"And are you happy here? Is it a nice place to be?"

Remus hesitated before shaking his head slightly. "It's not a nice place, but someone like me could be somewhere worse." He scraped the piece of bread around the drain of soup at the bottom of the bowl. "But if I could leave, I would. I have nowhere to go, though."

"So you're trapped here too?"

Remus' gaze shot up. "Why can't you leave? You could just walk out and Lord Malfoy wouldn't even know until it was too late."

Sirius frowned. "I'm not able to," he admitted. "I can't explain, I'm sorry."

A long silence followed. Remus was puzzled by Sirius' words, but knew it wasn't his place to question him. Finally, he stood up to clear the bowls away. "Do you want an escort back to your room?" he asked, turning around, just to find Sirius inches from him. His eyes moved between Sirius', taking in the panic in them. "Siri… Lord… Malfoy?"

Sirius shook his head hard. "No, don't call me that. I'm Sirius Black. I'm not a Malfoy. I'll never be one. Please."

"Sirius. What do you need?"

"I need you to tell me that it's not so bad here," Sirius said, desperation in his voice. "That he's not as cruel as he appears. That he'll be kinder now our wedding is finished."

Remus considered lying to Sirius. The grey eyes searched his for an answer and Sirius moved forward, almost pinning Remus by the sink. "I haven't even asked your name and I'm asking these questions of you."

"Remus," he whispered.

"Remus, please," Sirius replied, his voice as soft as Remus'. "I need to know what I'm in for. Please tell me."

"You're not going to be happy here," Remus murmured, glancing towards the door. "If anything, Lucius is crueler than you've probably seen. If you have a chance to leave, get out whilst you can."

Sirius nodded slowly. "I had a feeling you'd say that," he murmured. He sighed and Remus could feel Sirius' breath against his skin. "I was told all people were cruel, but you're not. Why is that?"

"We're not all like Lucius Malfoy," Remus replied, moving closer to Sirius, not caring that there was only a couple of inches between them. "If you need a friend, Sirius, you have me."

"What if I need more?" Sirius whispered. "For a man, you are… beautiful."

"Lord Malfoy… he is… he's beautiful," Remus struggled to breath as he watched the grey eyes close and Sirius' head tilt. Sirius was about to kiss him.

"Not like you," Sirius breathed.

Instead of pushing Sirius away, Remus closed his eyes, ready to feel the other man's lips on his.

"Remus, I think I heard one of the peacocks. I think it's escaped."

His eyes shot open at the sound of Alice's voice and Sirius quickly stepped back a couple of paces. "Goodnight Remus," he whispered.

"Goodnight," Remus replied, watching Sirius turn and leave the room. He couldn't keep his eyes off Sirius' soft hair which had curled when it dried, or off his behind. Damn Alice and her timing.

"Are you insane?" she hissed when the door closed behind Sirius. "What was all that? I get up for some water and you're cosying up to Lord Malfoy's husband? What is wrong with you?"

"I wasn't… we were just talking, and… Alice, I know where you're coming from, but there's something about him," Remus insisted, finally looking at her. "From the moment I heard Sirius' voice, I've not stopped thinking about him. I find myself drawn to him. I didn't even consider saying no to him."

"Lucius Malfoy would kill you for touching his husband," Alice warned him. "Be thankful that I'm the one that walked in and saw this and not someone else. You know the others like to gossip. Do not put yourself in that position again, Remus. I don't want anything to happen to you. You're my family and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Alice, if he tries again, I don't think I'd have the power to say no," Remus admitted,

"I swear if you even try and tell me you're in love with a man you've just met, I'll kill you myself," she grumbled, glaring at him. "Get to bed… your own bed!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him from the kitchen and towards the servants' quarters.

She passed Remus' room and headed into her own. Remus could hear her through the thin wall as she settled into her own bed, before closing his eyes. He knew Alice was looking out for him and he knew it would be stupid to let himself get into the situation again.

But there was a spark there, there was a connection, Remus was sure of it. Something told him that Sirius was worth it all.

...oOo…

It was a few weeks later before Remus got a chance to meet with Sirius again. It was after Lucius left for a trip to visit a friend in Scotland. Remus was cleaning the rooms when he found Sirius searching through a chest.

He watched for a moment, taking in the frustration as Sirius slammed the chest shut, moving to the windows and running his hands up the back of them.

"What are you doing, Lord Sirius?"

Sirius jumped, his eyes landing on Remus. "I… I didn't know you were there. I wasn't taking something that wasn't mine."

"Well, you are married to Lord Malfoy," Remus pointed out helpfully. "What's his is yours. That's the law. What are you looking for?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Sirius said, slowly moving towards Remus. Remus was frozen in place. "Lucius took the most valuable… the only valuable possession I owned, but now you're here. You've been avoiding me since the wedding: since that night. Why?"

"Because I don't trust myself around you," Remus admitted.

"You don't trust me? Did I do something to cause you upset? Have I overstepped a line?" Fingers trailed over Remus' face and Remus leaned into the touch, his breath catching. "Because I don't like the idea of having hurt you."

"No, it's not that. Actually, it's that I don't trust me. I believe that something could have happened had Alice not come in the room that night. I would not have said no to you. I believe I'm incapable of saying no."

"Why is that?" There was a rough edge to Sirius' voice that sent shivers through Remus.

"Because you have had an effect on me like I've never felt before. I believe I feel some sort of connection to you and… I would do anything for you." The words were a mere whisper and the fingers on his skin slid around to the back of his neck.

"And knowing that I could have you, Remus, would make my life here… bearable. For you, I could stay. But not here in this manor. I feel the connection too. I felt it that first night when you brought dinner out. The moment I laid my eyes on you, I saw you were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my entire life. I wanted nothing more than to see you look at me, but you didn't, not once. I want you, Remus. I've never felt anything like this. I've spent only a few hours in your company altogether and I know I want nothing more than to be with you."

Sirius closed the space between them, his body pressed against Remus'. "You can have me if you want me," he whispered. "I know… I've allowed my husband… it was part of the agreement, but you're the one I want to be with. Maybe one day I can find what I need and escape."

Remus stepped back, the last words hurting him. "Escape?" he murmured. "Sirius, you can't… you just can't say these things to me if you're going to leave. I may not be able to say no to you, but it's cruel if you want to break my heart afterwards."

Sirius stepped forward, grabbing his hands. "Remus, I will not leave you here, I swear to you. I just need you to get word to my… my family."

"Your family? Enid?"

Sirius nodded. "You know Aunt Enid?"

"She came, just as the ceremony ended. Someone is waiting for your signal nearby."

"They didn't forget me." Remus wanted to smile at the relief in Sirius' voice. "Remus, I swear I will not break your heart, but you may not want me when you find out the truth."

"The truth? Tell me and let me decide for myself."

"I'm not human. I'm a Selkie. I shed my skin to be on the beach and was betrayed by someone I called 'friend'. He took my skin and gave it to Lucius Malfoy. Lucius threatened to burn my skin, forcing me to stay on land forever if I didn't marry him. I had to become his husband. I'm looking for my skin, Remus."

Remus nodded, his heart already breaking. Sirius said that he wouldn't leave Remus there, he swore on it… but Sirius wanted to return to the sea. In doing so, he was leaving Remus.

But Remus couldn't allow Sirius to stay after hearing his words. There was no doubt—he believed every word Sirius said.

"I'll help you find it. What does it look like?"

"I can't explain. Just that you'll know it when you see it because our skin looks like nothing you would have seen before."

Remus moved from Sirius' grasp. "I clean every inch of this place. I'll get to work and if I find it, I'll let you know."

"Remus, what—"

Remus didn't hear the rest of the words as he walked from the room and from the man he was certain he was in love with.

...oOo…

Remus didn't even pretend to be asleep when Sirius opened the door.. Their eyes held for a long time before Sirius shut the door behind him tightly, and quietly moved across the room, kneeling down next to the bed.

"I've offended you this time somehow and I'm sorry. I can't think how, but I never want to be the cause of any pain or distress. Can you tell me where I've gotten this wrong? I don't want to ruin something amazing. I don't want to ruin what I could have with you."

"I'm scared that you'll break my heart," Remus replied. "I realised earlier that even if I push you away now, my heart will be torn apart. I'm in love with you, Sirius. I shouldn't feel this way. I'm just a servant and you're so much more. You have somewhere else to be, you have another life. That life doesn't include me."

"That life could if you wanted," Sirius replied. "Trust me. Please?"

Remus nodded and his eyes widened as Sirius squeezed into the uncomfortable single bed next to him. "Remus, tell me everything about yourself. What's life like as a human? What was it like growing up? Where's your family?"

Remus was silent as Sirius shifted closer, cuddling against Remus. He wrapped his own arms around Sirius before starting.

"It was nicer when I was younger. I lived a few miles away with my parents. We had this little cottage by the sea, but they had little money. I left so they'd not have to worry about me. I thought I'd return after I made my own money, but arrived here looking for work and never left. Lord Malfoy doesn't allow for time off, so I can't even go to visit them. They sent me a letter once, but I got into a lot of trouble. I can't contact them at all. I wouldn't even know if something had happened to them."

Sirius' arms tightened. "By the sea? How about when I'm free, we go there, together? Just the two of us?"

Remus nodded his head. "I'd like that," he whispered. "I'd love to see them again. Even if… if you can get out and I can't, would you go there and make sure they're alright? Maybe tell them that I miss them?"

"Remus, there is no way I'm leaving without you," Sirius insisted. "It may be strange, but now that I've met you… well, I can't imagine not being like this with you."

...oOo…

The next day was wonderful for Remus. Sirius insisted that Remus join him for all his meals, and Remus was able to sit with Sirius and talk. It almost felt like it was the two of them, without Lucius Malfoy being the wall that stopped them from being together.

"So… the staff have the evening off," Sirius said, once dinner was finished. "The dark will hide us: will you go for a walk in the gardens with me?"

"I'd love to," Remus said, knowing he was running the risk of the wrong person seeing, but finding himself unable to turn Sirius down. "Shall I meet you by the maze?"

Sirius nodded. He leaned in to brush his lips against Remus' cheek before heading to grab something warm to wear.

Remus couldn't remember a better day, with exception to the days of his childhood with his parents. He walked slowly through the lavish gardens. With Sirius' arm around his waist. "So… will you tell me about your childhood?" Remus asked, curious about Sirius' life under the sea.

"Not as exciting as yours," Sirius admitted. "We don't have material possessions in the sea, yet most of us want for nothing. I wasn't close with my parents. They ruled one part of the ocean and were cruel, sinking boats. My cousins were sirens on their mother's side, willingly leading men to their doom. I was supposed to take over our part of the sea, but I wasn't like them. My brother… he could pretend better than me, I suppose. The amount of times my mother said that another Selkies eggs got swapped with hers…" he let out a sigh. "I ran away and found another colony. The one run by the Potters. James treated my like a bother, the Potters treated me like their son. I stayed until my parents died. That was only a few months ago."

"I'm sorry," Remus murmured.

"Don't be. Regulus came to find me and the moment he laid eyes on James… well, love at first sight." He turned his head to look at Remus. "I was a bit put out at first, my brother, and someone who was as close as a brother. It just… but when I realise they had chosen each other, I was happy for them."

"Chosen each other?" Remus asked.

"Selkies choose a life-mate," Sirius explained softly. "They choose someone to be with for the rest of their lives. Don't you humans have that?"

"Like soulmates? I guess we don't have that. Divorce is common—that means ending a marriage. Though I welcome the idea of having someone to spend my life with."

"Lucius may have chosen me, but I never chose him," Sirius murmured. "You've helped shed some light on that for me. The ceremony we had isn't binding and can be broken. Thank you."

"I've done nothing," Remus whispered as Sirius stopped.

"You have done so much. If it's not too forward for me to say, I think you've helped me realise that I do have someone I can choose."

"Who?" Remus murmured.

Sirius grinned, bringing his hand up to Remus' face and pushing the long fringe from his eyes. "You," he said, leaning in to kiss Remus.

...oOo...

Only an hour after the pair had parted ways, Remus heard the bedroom door open. Sirius stood in the doorway, watching him.

"Can I stay with you again tonight?" Sirius asked.

At Remus' nod, Sirius quickly crossed the room and slipped into the bed. Instead of cuddling up to Remus again, he lay facing him, grey eyes searching for Remus' in the dark.

"Can I… can I touch you? Kiss you?" he whispered.

"Anything," Remus whispered. Before he had finished saying the word, Sirius' hand was on his hip, pushing the old top up, touching Remus' bare skin.

"Tell me when you need me to stop."

"Never stop."

Remus' eyes closed as lips pressed desperately against his. Having never been kissed before, he wasn't ready for the emotions it stirred inside of him. As warm lips caressed his, teased his as warm fingers traced his skin, Remus knew that he would do anything for Sirius Black. Even if it meant giving him up to the sea.

Anything to make the other man happy.

"I don't know what to do, I've never been in this body long enough to do anything intimate before Lucius." Remus could tell he was nervous, scared, and didn't even want to consider how Lucius treated Sirius in the bedroom.

"We don't have to go that far," he whispered. His fingers trailed down Sirius' chest and over his stomach. "Let me touch you."

Sirius nodded, letting out a moan as Remus' hand found what it was looking for. "Amazing," he whispered quickly pushing Remus' pyjamas down, eager to touch Remus. "Does it always feel this good?"

"I think everything can feel good, if it's with the right person," Remus murmured.

"I know you're the right person," Sirius replied, trying to keep his voice steady.

...oOo…

Remus felt a hand slapping against his chest and it took him a moment to realise that Alice was in the room. "Wake up," she screeched, shaking his shoulder. "Lord Malfoy is back a day early! Get up, and get _him_ out of here!"

"What? But he wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow!" Remus almost fell out of bed, clutching the sheet. "Out, I'm naked."

"Oh, I worked that one out for myself judging by the noises I heard during the night," she replied, smirking. "Forgive me, my Lord, but if you're caught in here, Lord Malfoy will not be lenient in his punishment towards Remus."

Sirius slipped out of the bed, not caring about his state of undress. Remus coughed as Alice eagerly followed the man's movements, blushing as she turned her gaze back to Remus again.

Sirius pulled his clothes on and turned back to Remus, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. "I love you," he whispered. "When I leave, you _will_ be coming with me."

"Remus, show him up the back staircase and I'll distract Lord Malfoy for a couple of minutes to give you time."

"Thank you." Remus smiled at her as the pair followed her from the room.

...oOo…

"How am I going to do this?" Sirius asked as they hid at the top of the staircase. "How can I act as the husband he's forcing me to be when my heart is yours?"

"You need to, Sirius," Remus murmured, allowing Sirius to cling to him. "If he burns your skin, you'll be trapped on land forever."

"But would it be so bad? We could run away together. Me and you."

"But you'll never truly be happy," Remus stated. "I'll keep searching for your skin. I promise you that I'll do everything I can to find it. I… I hate the thought of Lucius touching you. I want to be the only one—"

"I agree, I'm yours. I love you!"

With that, Sirius slipped from the staircase and Remus stayed in place, listening to the sound of running water. He quietly made his way back down the staircase and headed to see what Lord Malfoy wanted to eat.

...oOo…

Remus barely saw Sirius for the next few days, not daring to meet his gaze when serving dinner, though he felt the brush of Sirius' hand when Sirius reached to take the bowl before Remus had even finished setting it down. He forced himself not to react to the touch, knowing that Lord Malfoy could be watching his husband.

He was desperate for Sirius to come to his room once more, but knew Sirius had no choice but to share Lucius'. It didn't stop him from waking in the night, listening for Sirius' footfalls in the hallway outside. They didn't come.

The only moments Remus could steal with Sirius were when Lucius was bathing or was walking in the gardens. Those were short, stolen moments. But they were worth it. Seconds with each other were better than nothing. As long as no-one saw and as long as Lucius didn't find out.

It was a week before Alice cornered him. Remus had gotten excited as the footsteps stopped at his room, hoping that Sirius had managed to sneak away. He glared through the dark at Alice's small figure in the doorway.

"I've given you a week to come to me," she said, closing the door behind her and coming to sit on the end of the bed. "Now I think I deserve to know what's been happening. I hear you both through the wall one week ago and had to put my pillow over my head, even though the sounds were hot, and Lord Malfoy is telling you he loves you."

"Sirius… he hates being called Malfoy. His name is Sirius Black."

"Lord Black then. I won't deny that I believed what he said about loving you, it's obvious, but he's Lord Malfoy's husband!"

"I love him," Remus admitted. "I can't tell you why, but he's trapped here. He was forced to marry Lucius Malfoy… blackmail if you will. Lord Malfoy has something belonging to Sirius and Sirius can't leave without it."

"And if he finds it? He leaves and you're brokenhearted?"

"He said he'd find a way to bring me. I… I was going to bring you too. I couldn't leave you! That's _if_ he can bring me. He's from somewhere… different, Alice. We may not be able to go."

"I don't understand. You want him to stay?"

"I can't ask him to stay. He'd be giving up everything, even who he truly is, to stay here with me. Even then, it'd be for a few stolen moments when he can get away from his husband. That is, until Lord Malfoy works out the truth. He can't stay. I have to find what was taken from him and return it to him. I need to free him."

Alice was quiet for a long time and Remus wondered if she had fallen asleep. "Remus, I've been here longer than you: my mum ran things here before I took over her role when she passed. What are you looking for?"

Remus hesitated slightly. Alice _did_ know the place better than anyone, except perhaps Arthur Weasley who did repairs around the house.

"It's something new—something Lucius would protect more than anything else in this house. I would tell you, but it's not my place, Alice. It's Sirius' secret and I can't betray him. I'll ask him if I can tell you, but—"

"I understand," she murmured. "I clean his office. I'll take a better look around it and see if there's something there. Tell me if it's small or large?"

"Large, though it could be… folded or wrapped and made smaller."

"Like a blanket?" Alice said.

"I guess so," Remus agreed. "He said a friend betrayed him which led to this situation, and he's all alone here. He needs me."

...oOo…

"I'll be spending the next couple of hours doing my books," Lucius stated, looking towards his staff. "Ensure I'm not distracted. I will require tea brought to me immediately."

"Are you not having tea with me?" Sirius asked.

Lucius shook his head. "You are to remain out of my sight until I call for you."

Remus resisted a shudder at the suggestive tone.

"Yes, Lord Malfoy," Alice murmured, with Remus repeating the words a second later. They headed to the kitchen where Alice began to prepare the drink.

"I'll get this up to him," she said. "You… don't get caught!"

"He's always in there for hours. We won't," Remus insisted, giddy at the prospect of spending some time with Sirius. "We should really use that time to search for… what's missing, but I think it's in the study and we can't get in there."

Alice sighed. "Don't worry about it tonight," she insisted. "He'll forget to lock it one day."

"I hope so," Remus murmured. He watched as Alice finished making the drink and followed her from the kitchen and down the hall. Instead of going through the door with her, he turned to the servant's staircase where Sirius was hiding.

"Outside? It's beautiful out," Sirius suggested.

"If you can find somewhere we can be alone," Remus replied.

"I know just the spot. I've been looking around and past the peacocks, there's an old stable. It's clean now, no horses or anything. It's perfect for our meetings."

Remus nodded, glancing around before leading the way to the gardens. Fortunately he didn't see anyone and didn't have to explain what he was doing with Sirius. They headed outside, sticking close to the house as they headed towards the stables.

Remus tried the stables, only to find it unlocked. "Perfect!"

The pair let themselves in and when Remus turned back from opening the door, Sirius grabbed him, pushing him against the wall.

His hands moved quickly over Remus' skin as his lips brushed his jaw, placing tiny kisses over it. "Need you," Sirius whispered.

"I need you too," Remus replied, closing his eyes as Sirius' fingers danced across his skin.

"I love you," Sirius whispered against Remus' skin, his fingers moving lower. "Can't wait to get away from here. Me and you, Remus. Together. No more sneaking around, no more hiding—"

"That is correct, there will be no more hiding," came a cold voice from the door. Remus' eyes snapped open and he turned his head to see his employer standing in the doorway looking between the both of them, his lip curled in disgust. "So, you thought you could just leave? You could walk out of here? You knew what would happen if you disobeyed me, husband."

"What did you expect? You had to blackmail me into being with you," Sirius retorted. "I love him, Lucius. I'm not going to deny it because you've seen and heard how I feel." Sirius moved in front of Remus slightly.

"I've given you everything," Lucius replied. "To the house. Now." His hand raised, a gun pointed in their direction, and Sirius moved closer to Remus, scared that Lucius would hurt him.

"Walk or I'll shoot you both," he snarled. Making sure he was between the gun and Remus, Sirius began to pull his lover from the stable.

...oOo…

Remus was pushed into the office first and knew that Sirius was trying to keep himself between Remus and the gun, more confident that Lucius wouldn't shoot him. It took him a moment to realise that there were others in the room, all looking guilty.

He looked at Sirius, whose mouth opened and closed again quickly. He masked his expression, before turning back to Lucius.

"Remus didn't do anything. I was the one who seduced him," he said.

"And you will continue to do so unless I put an end to it," Lucius drawled, looking slightly amused at Sirius' protectiveness.

Remus feared that Sirius would get them both shot. He pulled Sirius back, next to him, his eyes trained on the gun.

"All of you over there." The rest came and stood with Remus and Sirius, and Remus glanced at the man next to him who bore a striking resemblance to Sirius. He quickly realised who the group were.

"I think a lesson needs to be learnt here," Lucius stated. "Ah, Peter, right on time." Remus glanced at the door where a man dragged Alice into the room.

"She bit me," Peter stated in disgust, shoving her towards the men. Frank reached for her, stopping her falling and pushed her behind him. Frank and Sirius moving closer together to block her from sight.

"You're lucky that's all I did," she said, tiptoeing and shouting over Sirius' shoulder. "Remus, I was rushing ahead to tell you that Lord Malfoy was coming, and he grabbed me. He stopped me warning you."

"Peter?" the man with glasses asked, sounding hurt. "You're our best friend."

"He's the one that sold me out," Sirius snapped. "Sold me like an animal to Malfoy for his thirty pieces of silver. Isn't that right, Peter?"

"Like it's a hardship," Peter snapped. "You were the one that wanted to go into town. Is it my fault you caught Lucius' eye?"

"But that was… over a year ago," Sirius replied. "I went to town once."

"And I've been watching you ever since," Lucius stated. "I followed you back to that private beach. I'd never have found it if it hadn't been for you. I watched you each time you came ashore. Pettigrew was very helpful in telling me when that would be. He even handed your skin over."

"Thirty pieces of silver? Please, I could find that at the bottom of the water," Peter scoffed. "I was given so much more. The deed to the land where Sirius was taken, for a start. Money, a job, power—"

"You had no right to sell another person," Remus spat angrily. "He's not property or a possession.

"Will someone tell me just what is going on?" Alice asked.

"We're Selkies," Frank explained, not turning around. "We shed our skin to walk on land and Lucius stole Sirius' skin and blackmailed him into marriage."

"Oh. Yeah. Of course, I thought it would be that," she muttered. "What's a Selkie?"

"Later, Alice," Remus murmured. "Let's focus on what's important: like the gun."

All eyes were on Lucius once more. "As I was saying, a lesson needs to be learnt here," Lucius said, striding over to his desk. He opened the top drawer and took out the base, producing a small key. He held it up triumphantly before using it to unlock the bottom drawer.

He carefully lifted a dull black cloth from the drawer.

"That's—"

On Sirius' other side, Remus could feel someone nudge Sirius. He remained still, his eyes moving between the skin and the gun.

Lucius kept his eyes on the men as he passed the skin to Peter. "You know what to do," he said.

Peter grinned and nodded. He took the skin, not even glancing at it as he walked to the fire and threw it in. Sirius' hand found Remus' and he clutched it tightly.

"How long does it take for a new skin to grow?" Lucius asked.

"Seven years," Regulus said. "That's seven years trapped on land."

Frank, James and Regulus looked towards Peter who had moved from the fire to stand next to Lucius. It only took a moment for his eyes to dart back to the fire.

"Feeling warm, Peter?" James asked, smirking.

Peter looked at James, before looking towards the fire in horror. He rushed over, thrusting his hands in, trying to pull the skin out. In his haste, he bumped into Lucius.

"Now!" James shouted, and the three men started forward, diving on Lucius and forcing the gun forward. Sirius took a second before he rushed for Peter, restraining him. Remus rushed to help.

"What happened?" Sirius asked. "How was that Peter's skin?"

James left the other two to restrain Lucius and he kicked the gun away on his way to Sirius. He threw his arms around him briefly. "We got here straight away and found your skin. Thankfully Peter was too eager and didn't pay enough attention to what he was throwing in the fire… Sirius, life has been dull without you—"

Regulus coughed loudly.

"Well, apart from me and your brother… that's obviously kept things interesting. We knew Peter was the traitor because we met Alice…"

...oOo...

 _James ran his fingers over the silky fur on the skin draped over his shoulder. His other hand tugged at the uncomfortable human clothes Enid had procured for them._

 _"Married?" James muttered angrily. "The bastard kidnapped him and has already married him. You do know what humans do to each other, don't you?"_

 _"Sex?" Regulus replied, raising an eyebrow. "Yes. I have seen it before."_

 _"But Sirius isn't made for that. He's a Selkie. We don't do human things. Regulus, he could get hurt. We can't just wait here."_

 _"Enid's orders are clear," Regulus replied firmly. "There is nothing we can do at this moment. Sirius will give the signal when we can approach the house."_

 _"What if the human doesn't give the message?" James asked. "What if the human that she spoke to is untrustworthy?"_

 _"I trust Enid's decision!" Frank had been silent for the entire wait, but finally felt the need to speak up. "She was sure about the human she met. What do you think, Peter?"_

 _Peter looked between the other three. "I don't agree with Enid over her judgement, after all, she hates me."_

 _James chuckled, slapping him on the back. "True mate, but you're an exception to that, clearly. What do you think we should do though? I think we should storm the house now and get Sirius before anything happens."_

 _"And face his wedding guests?" Regulus snapped. "It's a wedding and the human who took Sirius would be expecting us. Plus, one trustworthy human doesn't account for however many untrustworthy ones there. Sirius could get hurt even worse by our appearance."_

 _James folded his arms. "So we just wait?"_

 _Regulus nodded. "I hate this as much as you, James. You're always saying he's like a brother to you, but he's actually my brother. I understand your need to go and find him. To save and protect him. But right now, going in with no plan will make it all the worse. We need to have a plan."_

 _James looked at Peter and Frank hoping one would back him up, but the pair remained silent. Frank nodded at Regulus in agreement and Peter just stared at the Manor in the distance._

 _...oOo…_

 _Regulus and Frank returned from the local town. The pair had gone with Enid to find out what they could about Lucius Malfoy._

 _Peter was standing guard, and James was sitting on the ground, drawing on a big sheet of paper. He looked up as the pair approached. "What did you find out?"_

 _"Lucius Malfoy is rich, so doesn't need to work to earn more money. No-one knows anything about the man he married, and the staff are rarely seen around town. There will be a girl from the manor shopping soon, so Frank is going to do some shopping too."_

 _"Frank?" James jumped up. "No offence mate, but we all know I'm the beautiful one of the group, and—"_

 _"And I'm saying it needs to be Frank. You'll just scare her."_

 _"Scare her?" James snorted. "I'd have her eating out of the palm of my hand in seconds. She'd be in love with my by the time I'm done."_

 _"Which is another issue," Regulus muttered. "Let's not set out to break any hearts. Frank is easygoing. He'd be able to start up a friendly conversation with her without causing… a scene of some sort."_

 _"I won't cause a scene," James muttered. "Plus, I've come up with a plan!" He held up the paper he had been holding. "I think it'd work!"_

 _"For your information, you wouldn't have me eating out of your hand in seconds." The four men turned at the sound of a woman's voice._

 _"Peter! You were supposed to be the lookout," James snapped._

 _"It's not his fault," she said. "You should have been more careful when returning here. It wasn't hard to follow you. Now, I want to talk to him alone." She pointed at Regulus._

 _"Why me?" Regulus asked._

 _"Because you look a lot like the new Lord," she replied. "If you want to hear what I have to say, it's just him."_

 _"I… I think I'll scout around and make sure no-one else followed us," Peter murmured, before disappearing._

 _"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of James and Frank," Regulus said, glancing after Peter. "This is a trustworthy group."_

 _"Not really," Alice stated. "I heard that a friend betrayed Sirius and caused this whole thing. There are three friends here."_

 _"None of us would—"James began._

 _"Peter was on the beach with him when Sirius'… stuff was taken," Regulus interrupted._

 _"Peter said that he couldn't stop what was happening," Frank murmured. "He was the only one around who was able to betray Sirius."_

 _"So… what do we do?"_

 _"We cause a diversion," James said, holding up the paper. "We cause one and break in."_

 _Alice shook her head. "I can sneak you in. Tonight after dinner, Lord Malfoy will retire to his study for a few hours. I'm not certain what he does in there, but it's the only time the room is unlocked. If I sneak you into the house and cause a distraction to get him out of the office, you lot get in and get whatever it is you need."_

 _"Peter will be banished for this," Regulus said, his eyes narrowed. "What we'll do is find Sirius' belongings and switch with Peter's. That will ensure Sirius' freedom… and if he tries to destroy what was Sirius', it'll be Peter that suffers."_

 _"So… we want to get caught?" Frank asked, looking between them._

 _"Preferably not. If we're caught, it might happen before we have a chance to switch things," James said._

...oOo…

Remus' head spun around to Lucius at the sound of someone hitting the floor. Frank pushed himself up, but not before Lucius had an arm around Regulus' throat. Regulus looked irritated at the turn of events.

The silence was broken by the click of a gun. All eyes turned to Alice who, had taken the gun from the floor. She pointed it at her master. "Remus?" she whispered, not turning her head. "What do I do?"

"You lower the gun. Lord Malfoy wouldn't kill someone in his own home, not when there are so many witnesses," a woman said. Remus couldn't help but smile at the sight of Enid walking into the room and pushing the door closed behind her. "Imagine how people would talk. I'd make sure everyone knew."

She walked over to Alice, holding her hand out for the gun.

"It's alright, Alice. Give her the gun," Remus insisted. Alice handed it over, and Lucius watched, frozen.

"These boys were not supposed to leave the beach. They were supposed to contact me when they heard anything." She gave them her best disapproving look before raising the gun. "I have an excellent shot. No matter how much you hide behind Regulus, this bullet will go through only you before you even realise I've pulled the trigger."

"Can we not do this, I don't want his blood staining my clothes. I have become very fond of them," Regulus muttered.

"Aunt Enid, look, we need to get them out of here."

She nodded. "Sirius, Frank. You get them back to their rooms. They don't need to see anything."

"Their rooms? No," Sirius stated stubbornly. "Remus is coming with me."

"You can't bring—" James began.

"I've already chosen him," Sirius interrupted. "If he has to stay, I'll stay too."

"Fine, bring your mate, but the girl—" Regulus started.

"I'm not going anywhere without Alice," Remus quickly said. "I can't leave her here. She's family."

"She's coming," Frank stated firmly, causing the others to look at him in surprise. He blushed slightly. "James, Regulus, we'll leave you here with Aunt Enid and we'll get the humans to the beach and meet you there. Give us…"

"Fifteen minutes to get out of the house," Sirius finished.

...oOo…

Remus had no clue what was going to happen to Lucius Malfoy, but he found that he didn't want to know. Sirius strode ahead, leading the way to their rooms.

"Take only what you need," he ordered. "You're not coming back here."

Remus couldn't help but smile. "You're really bringing me with you?"

"I thought I had made that clear?" Sirius said, his voice softer. "You didn't believe me?"

"I didn't think you were lying. I thought it was wishful thinking," Remus admitted. "I wasn't going to stand in your way when you left, I just… I thought—"

"Remus, I'll make this clear. If I had to choose between the sea and you, I'd choose you every time. But I hope you'll allow me to choose both. We'll find somewhere for you and Alice. You can live right by the beach. I crave the water, but I think I'd die without you."

"I'd never make you choose," Remus murmured, smiling. "But you may need to teach me to swim."

"You don't know how to swim? Frank, can you believe this? We must teach them!"

"Agreed," Frank said, grinning at Alice. "I'll wait here as you collect your things."

"Or you could come in, and—"

"Alice! Whatever would people say, you having a man in your room," Remus teased. He laughed at the blush on her cheeks as she fled into her room and headed into his own, Sirius right behind him.

It took him only a minute to pick up the belongings that mattered. An old book belonging to his mother, a few photos tucked inside of the book and the few outfits he owned. Alice came to the door with as few belongings as he did.

"Leave the clothes unless anything bears significant value," Sirius said. "Just take anything you can't leave behind. Clothing can be replaced."

Remus dropped the clothes, clutching the book with the photos to his chest. Sirius grinned and took his hand, leading the way from the room.

The four walked silently through the gardens, greeting Molly on their way. Halfway across, they heard the gunshot.

Remus looked between Frank and Sirius for a moment as they stared at each other. Sirius glanced at where Alice was clutching Frank's arm and nodded slightly. "Get them to the beach," Sirius ordered. "I'll be right there."

...oOo…

It was hours before Sirius turned up, the other Selkies following. Remus rushed into his arms. "I thought something had happened," he said.

"I struggled to keep him here," Frank replied. "What happened?"

James glanced at Sirius and Regulus for a moment, before turning back to the trio. "Let's just say that Lucius won't be bothering you again, neither will Peter. As Lord Malfoy's husband, Sirius owns the manor and this land."

"I despise that house," Sirius muttered. "I handed it over to Molly and her brothers. It turns out she's a distant relative to Malfoy. I've kept this half of the land and some of the money. We'll need it."

"You did all that in a few hours?" Remus asked, his eyebrows raised.

"You'll be surprised what you can do when you're a Lord," Sirius replied. "I need to see my family. I need to get back in the water, but I'll be back to watch the stars with you. Is that okay?"

"It's fine," Remus murmured. "I'll be waiting here for you."

...oOo…

It was a couple of hours before Sirius returned. Alice and Remus sat around a campfire with some blankets the men had brought down to the beach.

"They're naked," Alice hissed, grabbing Remus' arm. "Naked… I can see their… naked, Remus!"

"Yeah," Remus whispered, unable to look away from Sirius. "I could get used to this." His gaze drifted lower. He had touched Sirius before, but never seen what was under his trousers.

Alice squeaked as Sirius sat down next to Remus. "Want to share that blanket?"

Remus nodded and glanced over at Alice who was watching the others approach. "I can't look, but I can't look away," she hissed. "Remus, what do I do?"

"Enjoy it?" Sirius suggested with a grin. "My friends and family are curious about you both."

"They are?"

"Well, I may be the first Selkie to have chosen a human as my mate," Sirius admitted. "Though I think that Alice will be snapped up very quickly." He glanced over to where Frank approached and Remus followed his gaze.

"So… Alice, what's it like being human? I mean… do you want to go for a swim… walk sometime?" Frank asked as he reached them.

"Smooth, Frank. Why not just ask her to lay her eggs so you can fertilize them?"

"Women up here don't lay eggs," Remus murmured.

"What?" Frank passed Alice and dropped down next to Sirius. "Then how do they have children?"

"The eggs stay inside. You fertilize them inside her."

"I don't understand," Frank muttered.

"I'm sure you will in time," Sirius said, slapping him on the back.

"Remus, Alice? Are you here?"

The pair turned to find Enid leading Molly across the sand. Molly's hand was over her eyes.

"Molly? What are you doing here?"

"I had to deal with the police," Molly said, guided to sit next to Alice, her hand still over her eyes. "I agreed if I was told the truth of course. Selkies—I thought they were just legend. How amazing. Of course I won't tell anyone about this. I've heard that you'll be building a house out here. You're always welcome at the manor of course."

"Molly, why are you covering your eyes?"

"No-one is wearing clothes," Molly replied. "Alice, are you not keeping yours covered?" She sounded scandalised.

"Clothes?" Another man approached. "Clothes are fascinating! Sirius, you must tell me more about the human homes!"

"Tell you? Why don't you go up and see it… if Molly doesn't mind showing you."

"Of course. As long as he is clothed."

"You hear that, Arthur? You'll get clothes and a tour of the house."

"By a lovely lady. Are you a human? Because I never knew humans were so beautiful."

"Make that three," Sirius said, cuddling up to Remus.

Molly's blush was clear on her cheeks. "I wish I could return a compliment," she replied. "But I'm afraid to move my hands."

"So… what do we do now?" Remus asked.

"We own this land. You and Alice need homes. We'll build you one each here. My friends and family will help. As for me and you… well, Wales isn't that far."

...oOo…

Remus turned down Sirius' offer to swim him to Wales, instead choosing the train. With the money they had, Remus had purchased a nice suit in town for his first visit to his parents in years.

He was excited as he led the way, almost pulling Sirius along. Sirius only smiled in amusement, enjoying watching Remus' eyes light up when the cottage came into view.

As they got closer, they noticed a figure tending the small garden in the front. The figure stood up, and the woman looked out at them.

"Lyall! Come quickly!" she shouted, before starting forward. "Remus? Remus, is that you? My baby!" She rushed over, dropping her basket in the process and flung herself into Remus' arms.

It wasn't long until a man approached and Sirius knew it was Remus' father. The man looked so much like his son it was astonishing, though Remus' eyes were the same as his mother's.

"I thought you'd never make it home," Hope admitted.

"Well, if it hadn't been for Sirius, I may not have," Remus replied. "Mum, Dad, this is Sirius Black. Sirius, these are my parents."

The Lupins saw the look Remus shot the other man. "And you're happy?"

"I am. I have a new home. Maybe you could come and visit one day?"

Sirius took in the shabby, patched clothes and the cottage that was falling apart. "We've just built our cottage there," he said. "There's space for another one. Any family of Remus' is welcome."

Remus shot Sirius a grateful smile. It wasn't just an offer to have the Lupins together again—it was revealing his secret to more people—and nodded. "We own the land. We can have Sirius' clan here in a day to help you pack if you want."

"This is all so sudden. We don't want to impose," Hope said, though her voice failed to hide her desire to follow her son.

"We'd love to," Lyall stated, glancing at his wife. "We would pack up ourselves, but we would struggle to do so."

"I'll send for them immediately."

"Where is he going?" Hope asked.

"To the sea," Remus replied, letting go of his mother and following Sirius. "He's going to swim back."

The trio watched Sirius slip into his skin and dive into the water.

"Let's go inside," Hope said, dazed at what she had seen. "I think you have a lot to tell us!"

* * *

10,656 words

Review Please :)

Thanks to Emily, Shannon and Raybe for betaing, and Carmen for offering suggestions :)


End file.
